


Brown Sugar

by greentea04



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea04/pseuds/greentea04
Summary: Marti was completely gone for him, he realized, he would allow Nico to do anything just to see him this happy and excited. Even if it meant swallowing mouthfuls of questionable combinations of ingredients. He would gladly eat raw vegetables if it meant seeing Nico smile.“So, stir fry? My stir fry? today for dinner.. what do you say?” Nico said a bit louder, breaking Marti’s trance and clearly waiting for him to say yes.





	Brown Sugar

Niccolo looked over at Marti, who is casually leaning against the kitchen counter, silently watching his boyfriend cook up yet another disaster. After spending the afternoon dutiful studying and catching up on schoolwork, Nico deemed it necessary to prepare him a meal as a reward.

“I don’t think food poisoning is the reward I’m looking for, Nico.” Marti jabbed at him earlier, poking fun at his cooking skills, or rather lack of. 

Nico gasped and feined offend, “I know the carbonara wasn’t up to par Marti, but you’ve got to give me another try you know. You need to try my world famous stir fry noodles. I picked up the recipe from the old chinese lady who worked in a bakery at my neighbourhood y'know. You’ll like it. I promise.” Marti couldn’t help but admire his insistence, taking Nico’s palm in his as he rambled on about woks and noodles, slowly kissing each of his fingers.

Marti was completely gone for him, he realized, he would allow Nico to do anything just to see him this happy and excited. Even if it meant swallowing mouthfuls of questionable combinations of ingredients. He would gladly eat raw vegetables if it meant seeing Nico smile.

“So, stir fry? My stir fry? today for dinner.. what do you say?” Nico said a bit louder, breaking Marti’s trance and clearly waiting for him to say yes. And he had to say yes, how couldn’t he when those eyes were sparkling this brightly.

Marti took his face in both of his hands, softly rubbing his cheekbones with his thumb, before leaning in for a short, sweet kiss. “Yes,” he whispered between soft pecks, “I’d love to try your noodles, but on one condition.”

“mmhm? what would that be?” Nico asks, leaning their forheads against each other.

“I need to pre-approve all the ingredients,” Marti giggles, “and if it tastes less than average you will owe me 10 kisses.”

That’s how they ended up huddled together in the warm kitchen, Marti shaking his head to suggestions of pineapples and chocolate sauce. “it’s not a fruit salad Nico, godammit.” and he’s laughing, with Nico, at how ridculous this is. “Ok no pineapples, but you’ve got to let me add the brown sugar!” Marti raises an eyebrow, but Nico doesn’t allow him to comment “you can’t caramelize the onions without it Marti, it would taste bland. Do you want to eat /bland/ noodles, and then blame me for the bad food?” and he really had no argument against that. So the brown sugar went in. They spent the next hour cooking, Nico refusing to let Marti help with any of it, “Isn’t it enough you had to study all day? Let me do this for you, tino” Nico would say everytime Marti tried to take over and help. And it was sweet, really sweet, it made Marti’s heart want to jump out of his chest and into Nico’s palms where it belonged.

He had to admit though, for the most part Nico was good at this. He was impressively capable with a kitchen knife, and the smell of perfectly sauted vegetables made his mouth water. He was actually excited to try this out, but his pride wouldn’t let him admit that. Not yet. Especially not after tortuously teasing Nico about his previous cooking attempts. But Marti was content, watching his boyfriend move around his kitchen humming a slow tune and making him food. He wanted to take this moment and fold it up for safekeeping, keep it in his pocket, or lock it in his heart.

Food was never an exciting event of his day, usually just heating up leftovers or boiling some pasta for him and his mother, Marti considered food just a chore. Something he had to do to live. He didn’t have the privilege of craving food, never knowing if there’d be enough cash for the next meal or if his mum would feel well enough to make food.

But tonight, in this moment, with Nico holding his hand while he stirred the vegetables with the other, Marti allowed himself to love dinner time. He allowed himself to look forward to eating with Nico, to the first bite and the anticipation of the flavours which Nico so lovingly put together for him.

“How much longer till it’s done Ni? I’m staaarving,” Marti whined while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind, burying his face between his shoulder blades. “Oh, so now you want to eat? No more fear from food poisoning?” Nico chuckled, “It’ll be done in 10 minutes, be patient.”

Marti silently nodded, just enjoying the moment and placing soft kisses to the back of Nico’s neck. “It smells good, by the way.”

After setting the table, it was time for the moment of truth. Nico looked at Marti expectantly, not wanting to taste the food before he does. Marti took the first bite, slowly chewing the food and swallowing to drag out the moment “So, how is it? Changed your mind about my cooking skills yet?” Nico wiggled his eyebrows, “it’s fucking delicious Ni, that old chinese lady really knew her food.” Marti was instantly blinded by Nico’s smile, “Yes!! I knew you’d like it. Told you I can be a good boyfriend and take care of you too. You need to try out my Swiss roll next, maybe I can make it for you later tonight.. we need some strawberries though, is it strawberry season yet? I know there are froz.. ”

“Niccolo, Ni, Nico” Marti inturrepted his rambling with a hand to his cheek, calming his boyfriend down. “You take care of me well enough Ni, even without the cooking. You’re enough.” Marti said, hoping Nico could feel the happiness and gratitude radiating from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for a very very long time that wasn't a school essay, let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
